


Total Sex World Tour

by xxxrobertxxx



Series: Total sex [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fetish, Futanari, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx
Summary: Another season of Total Sex! The long awaited third season is here! How will our contestants fair this time? Only one way to find out!
Relationships: Bridgette/Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Noah/DJ(Total Drama)
Series: Total sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Total Sex World Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants are introduced back in the game and are thrown into their first challenge that will split them into teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris  
> Size: 9cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >18cm
> 
> Chef Hatchet  
> Size: 34cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >16cm
> 
> Alejandro  
> Size: 25cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: Straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Heather  
> Size: E-cup 21cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >28cm
> 
> Cody  
> Size: 3cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Sierra  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: Straight  
> Preference: >1cm
> 
> Duncan  
> Size: 17 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Courtney  
> Size: E-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >20cm
> 
> Owen  
> Size: 6cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >E-cup >14cm
> 
> Gwen  
> Size: D-cup  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >20cm
> 
> Tyler  
> Size: 10cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup
> 
> Noah  
> Size: 17cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >C-cup >18cm
> 
> DJ  
> Size: 32 cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: gay  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Izzy  
> Size: D-cup 26cm  
> Shaved: no  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >G-cup >30cm
> 
> Lindsay  
> Size: J-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >1cm
> 
> Leshawna  
> Size: F-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >25cm
> 
> Bridgette  
> Size: B-cup  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: bi  
> Preference: >A-cup >16cm
> 
> Harold  
> Size: 7cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >D-cup
> 
> Ezekiel  
> Size: 1cm  
> Shaved: yes  
> Sexual orientation: straight  
> Preference: >F-cup

**Fuck like an egyptian part 1**

**The total drama plane was sitting in an airport. Chris walked out of it putting out his hands.**

Chris: Hello, viewers! Welcom back to another season of the greatest sex show on television! This season we're going to be travelling around the world! Let's meet our contestants for this time around! First up, we have a newcomer! His name's Alejandro and he's a hot one!

Alejandro: Hello! I am here to please the ladies!

Chris: Here comes the one everyone knows and hates! It's Heather!

Heather: I can't believe I'm doing this shit again!

Chris: Up next, he's Cody!

Cody: Hey, man, what's up, I'm back in bussines! I got close last time so I'm defenetly winning now!

Chris: Here we go with our second new contestant! It's a super big fan, not only of the show, but of a certain contestant as well! Her name is Sierra!

Sierra: Hello! I can't believe I'm on this show! OMG! Here's my Cody-wody!

**Sierra jumped on Cody, knocking him to the ground.**

Cody: Excuse me, but I'm gay!

Sierra: Believe me, I can make you straight!

Cody: No, you can't!

Chris: While they're dealing with that, our bad boy is back! Here's Duncan!

Duncan:Hey, man, third time on this stupid show! I almost won last time, I'm not going easy this time!

Chris: Next up, her lawyers agreed with this, it's Courtney!

Courtney: They did not and they're going to hear about this!

Chris: Here comes big boy Owen!

Owen: Hey, can't believe I'm back again! This is great! Tho I do have a fear of flying!

Chris: We've got our favourite goth back! It's Gwen!

Gwen: I'm only here cause Bridgette is!

Chris: On that in a second! Before that is a jock! Here's Tyler!

Tyler: Hey man! Glad to be here!

Chris: Next up, his sarcasm in on point! He's Noah!

Noah: This is the best! Woo hoo! Let's go!

Chris: Here comes one hell of buff man! It's DJ!

DJ: Fuck this shit!

Chris: One crazy chick! It's Izzy!

Izzy: Yeah! I'm back for more sex!

Chris: This blonde has it going on! It's Lindsay!

Lindsay: Hello, everyone!

Chris: Big momma in the building! It's Leshawna!

Leshawna: Leshawna is here! Everyone cheer!

Chris: Finally, the one Gwen's been waiting for! She's the winner of last season, so she has a huge target on her back! It's Bridgette!

Gwen: I'm so glad you're back!

Bridgette: Me too! But it may not be for long!

Gwen: Don't worry! If we get lucky we're going to be on the same team along with Courtney! And if not we'll figure something out!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Chris: Next up! It's the nerdy nerd! It's Harold!

Harold: I got screwed over last season! I'm so winning this time!

Chris: And finally! Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Sup!

Chris: Now, this time, there's going to be three teams and winning the challanges is more important then before! That's right, we're switching it up! Follow me on the plane!

**The cast walked into a room with spiked dildos on benches and seatbelts.**

Chris: This is the loser class cabin! The team that loses the challenge will have to vote someone off and sleep here! Follow me!

**The next room had normal dildos on airplane seats.**

Chris: This is the middle class cabin! This is where the team that comes in second will be staying! And now for the best part!

 **The final room had sex toys lined up along the walls, massage chairs, beds and a jacuzzi** **.**

Chris: Welcome to where the winners are staying! Full comfort! You really want to win those challenges!

**The plane lands.**

Chris: Speaking of challenges! Everybody off the plane! We just landed in Egypt and it's time for your first challenge!

**The contestants get off the plane and arrive in front of a pyramid.**

Chris: On the other side of this pyramid there is a finish line! You can go over the pyramid which will take some time or you can go through it which will save time unless you get caught by our employees dressed as mummies which will fuck you! The order you arrive in determines the teams! Also, the last person there is eliminated! Now go!

**Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney and Lindsay go to eachother.**

Gwen: Ok, girls! Do we go over or through?

Courtney: I could care less!

Lindsay: We should go under!

Bridgette: Over?

Gwen: Over!

**Noah grabs DJ and pulls him aside.**

Noah: We can't let the girls get on the same team! You go after them to break them up and I go through!

DJ: Sure...

Noah: Good!

**Alejandro goes up to Heather, Izzy, Leshawna and Sierra.**

Alejandro: Hey ladies! How about you come with me through the pyramid?

Leshawna: Sure, hot stuff!

Izzy: Why not?

Heather: No chance! I'm going through, but I'm not coming with you!

Sierra: I'm going over with Cody!

Cody: Actually, I was planning to go through!

Sierra: Nope, you're coming with me!

**Duncan went over to the rest of the guys.**

Duncan: We should make a guy alliance! It gives us an advantage in this challenge and then we could have the upper hand when we're split into teams!

Owen: Yeah, man! Let's go! Boy team!

Tyler: Sure, man! Why the hell not!

Harold: No thanks! I'm just going to go up!

Ezekiel: Yeah, man! Me too!

Duncan: Fine, let's go guys! Fastest way is through the pyramid!

**The contestants start the challenge.**

DJ: Hey, girls! 

Gwen:Hey...DJ!...What's up?

DJ: Well, you know!

**DJ pulls out a dildo and throws it at Bridgette who is leading the pack and knocks all the girls down along with himself.**

Ezekiel: Hey, man! Shouldn't we have an alliance?

Harold: No!

Ezekiel: Why?

Harold: I'm here to win this season! No more soft guy!

Ezekiel: Come on, man! We should totally work thogheter!

**Harold grabs Ezekiel and hurls him over the top of the pyramid, sending him rolling down the other side in front of Chris.**

Chris: Hey, man! Step on the mat labelled #1!

Ezekiel: That was an easy challenge!

Sierra: Hey, Cody! Did you see that?

Cody: Yeah... I guess.

Sierra: I can do the same thing with you!

Cody: Wait! What?

**Sierra grabs Cody and throws him just like Harold did with Ezekiel.**

Chris: Hey, Cody! You may step on the mat labelled #2!

Cody: Ow! Everything hurts!

* * *

**Confessional**

Cody: Gotta be honest! If I can keep using Sierra to my advantage this may not be so bad! I might have a chanche!

* * *

**Alejandro strolls his way through the pyramid using Izzy and Leshawna as bodyshields to the two mummies they encountered that fucked them merceslly. He arrived at the other side unschated.**

Chris: Alejandro! Welcome to team #3!

Alejandro: Thank you, Chris! My pleasure!

**The four girls climb back to the top with DJ behind them. Bridgette and Courtney manage to get to the other side and starting to roll down as DJ grabbed Gwen and Lindsay and brought them all the way back down. Bridgette landed first followed by Courtney.**

Chris: Bridgette, team #1! Courtney, team #2!

Bridgette: Where are Gwen and Lindsay?

Courtney: DJ problably took them back down!

**After getting fucked by the mummies Izzy and Leshawna stroll out of the pyramid.**

Chris: Izzy, team #3! Leshawna, team #1!

**Sierra gets to the top of the pyramid and rolls down it.**

Chris: Sierra, welcome to team #2!

Sierra: Ahhhh, Cody!

Cody: Hi... Sierra!

**Duncan uses Owen and Tyler as bodyshields against the mummies and eventually runs into Heather.**

Duncan: Hey there!

Heather: Hey!

Duncan: What are you doing around these parts?

Heather: Looking for the exit! What about you?

Duncan: Distracting you from that mummy behind you!

**The mummy sticks it's dick inside Heather as Duncan heads for the exist.**

Duncan: Sorry, Heather!

Heather: You'll pay for this!

**Duncan exists the pyramid.**

Chris: Duncan! Welcome to team #3!

**Gwen and Lindsay climb up to the top with DJ behind them. Lindsay makes it to the other side, but Gwen gets dragged back down by DJ. Lindsay rolls down to the bottom of the pyramid.**

Chris: Lindsay! You're team #1!

Lindsay: Eeeep! I arrived here first?

Chris: Sure!

**After the mummy cums in her pussy, Heather gets out of the pyramid.**

Chris: Heather is team #2!

Heather: You're a lucky man Duncan!

Duncan: Whatever you say!

**Owen walks out of the pyramid and Harold rolls down the side.**

Chris: Owen, team #3! Harold, team #1!

**Gwen kicks DJ down and climbs over the top and arrives at the bottom just before Tyler walks out.**

Chris: Gwen, team #2! Tyler, team #3! It is now down to DJ and Noah! Whoever arrives here last will be eliminated!

**Noah has been wandering through the pyramid and got fucked by three mummies before finally seeing the exit. Just as he walks out DJ falls down in front of him.**

Chris: DJ, team #1! Noah, you are the last to arrive and you're going home!

Noah: No way! Are you serious?

Chris: Yep! As serious as can be! Now could you please wait on the plane!

DJ: Finally!

* * *

**Confessional**

DJ: Last time Justin had control over me! This time Noah was about to, but he thankfully got eliminated! This season is all mine!

* * *

Chris: Now, can I hear some team names?

Leshawna: Team victory!

Gwen: Team amazon!

Alejandro: Team Chris is really really really hot!

Chris: Flattery will get you everywhere Alejandro! Unfortunatly, it will not allow you to sit out the next challenge! Which starts right now!

_That does it for now! I came back! However I did give up on the oneshots, but I always wanted to continue the main series! There will be no songs cause those are hard to write! Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
